Lavender
by farika
Summary: "Aku tidak romantis, aku tidak puitis, dan aku tidak tahu bahasa bunga. Tapi aku tahu 1 bahasa bunga untuk kita."/"Apa itu?"/"Lavender."/Chapter 3 update! RnR minna? :D
1. Chapter 1: Bahasa Bunga

**LAVENDER**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning(s): OOC, Gaje, Typos, Lebay, Garing, dll.**

**Summary: "Aku tidak romantis, aku tidak puitis, dan aku tidak tahu bahasa bunga. Tapi aku tahu 1 bahasa bunga untuk kita."/"Apa itu?"/"Lavender."**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

_**Chapter 1: Bahasa Bunga**_

Seperti kebanyakan para remaja umumnya, Uzumaki Naruto yang kini telah duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA Konoha High School telah merasakan berbagai rasa mengenai cinta. Bagaimana jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, semua tingkah lakunya yang menjadi serba salah, dan juga bagaimana wajahnya bisa merona hebat.

Apakah kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa yang bisa membuat Naruto merasakan semua itu?

Tentu saja dia –gadis manis nan imut dengan mata sayu dan indah miliknya berwarna lavender. Rambut panjang yang senada dengan warna bola matanya yang tergerai halus serta tutur katanya yang sopan dan begitu ayu.

Gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Sudah 3 bulan lamanya Naruto dan Hinata berpacaran dan telah 2 minggu lamanya mereka saling berdiam diri. Ya, hal yang biasa dialami oleh setiap pasangan. Hubungan mereka kini sedang berada dalam tahap tidak baik.

Tiga cowok cakep sedang asyik mengobrol di sebuah café mungil di pusat kota Konoha. Kita bisa melihat seorang cowok cakep sedang duduk di kursi dengan kaki disilangkan pada kakinya yang lain. Cowok tersebut memiliki rambut dengan model emo dan mata obsidiannya yang begitu tajam. Cowok yang dibilang terkharisma dari 2 cowok lainnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia terlihat sibuk bercakap-cakap, tidak seperti biasanya.

Di sampingnya terdapat cowok yang tak kalah rupawan darinya. Sedari tadi dia hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa-tawa kecil mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke. Sai. Sesekali ia menyeruput teh di depannya atau makan makanan kecil yang juga dihidangkan bersamaan dengan teh tersebut.

Di samping Sai terdapat tokoh utama kita kali ini, Naruto. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan omongan dari Sasuke. Dia hanya menatap ke luar jendela sambil menopang dagu. Pancaran sinar di matanya begitu lemah dan dia terus termenung dan termenung. Memikirkan Sang Kekasih yang mungkin sedang tidak memikirkannya.

"Hei, Dobe! Apa kau tidak mendengarku, hah?" tanya Sasuke yang membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang kau bicarakan?" ucap Naruto asal.

"Baka! Aku berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini adalah _limited edition _tahu! Tadi aku sedang berbicara mengenai bahasa bunga."

"Ha? Bahasa bunga?"

"Iya, Naruto. Seperti cewek saja, ya… Hahaha…" ucap Sai yang langsung mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Sasuke.

"Kalian seperti tidak tahu saja! Cewek-cewek itu sangat menyukai bahasa bunga! Apabila kita tahu dan mengerti tentang bahasa bunga, pasti cewek-cewek pada nempel terus dengan kita," terang Sasuke.

"Contohnya?"

"Contohnya saja aku dengan Sakura. Aku pernah memberinya bunga aster. Apakah kau tahu artinya, Dobe?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Teme!"

"Bunga aster, artinya perempuan yang sangat cantik. Saat Sakura berulang tahun, aku memberinya chrysant merah yang berarti cinta."

"Karena kau tidak sempat membelinya kado makanya kau memberinya bunga, 'kan?" sahut Sai.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Saat dia marah atau kecewa padaku karena sesuatu hal, aku memberinya mawar pink yang berarti 'please, believe me'."

"Bahasa bunga, ya? Itu menyebalkan," ucap Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sai.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya yang menjadi topangan untuk dagunya. "Karena bahasa bungalah akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan Hinata."

"Eh?"

**Flashback: ON**

Di malam yang begitu indah dan dingin, terdapat 2 insan yang sedang menikmati keindahan danau dari kejauhan. Angin malam yang membelai lembut rambut kedua insan ini begitu menyejukkan sehingga mereka lebih memilih untuk diam dan merasakan kelembutan yang mereka dapatkan.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Ya? Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Kau aneh."

"Eh?"

Hening.

Dan lagi, angin malam menerpa lembut mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun. Tapi… kau sama sekali tidak romantis…"

"Hinata…"

"Dan hal itu membuatku kembali bingung, apakah aku benar-benar mencintaimu atau tidak, Naruto-kun…"

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

"Entahlah Naruto-kun. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kau bukanlah tipe cowok kesukaanku."

"…"

"Kau tidak romantis dan puitis. Dan bisa kupastikan kau tidak mengerti tentang bahasa bunga."

"Hinata…"

"Yang ada dipikiranmu hanyalah olahraga, _games_, dan ramen. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkanku."

"Bukan begitu, Hinata. Aku—"

"Kau sama sekali tidak pernah memberiku apapun. Bahkan mengucapkan sepatah kata romantis pun kau tidak mampu. Aku iri dengan Sakura, Naruto-kun!"

"Seharusnya kau mengerti tentang diriku, Hinata!"

"Aku sudah mengerti dan lama-kelamaan hal ini membuatku gila! Kau tidak pernah mau mengerti tentangku! Kau jahat!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"Hinata, tunggu!"

Terlambat.

Gadis indigo itu telah pergi dan meninggalkan Sang Kekasih yang termangu melihatnya.

"Sial!" gumamnya sambil menendang kerikil yang terdapat di dekatnya dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

**Flashback: OFF**

"Jadi, sekarang kau putus dengan Hinata, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang sulit ditebak.

"Tentu saja tidak!" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri. "Aku tidak putus dengannya!" lanjutnya lagi lalu berjalan meninggalkan café itu dan kedua orang sahabatnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak bertanya seperti itu, Sasuke," ujar Sai.

"Hn."

Sai melirik kearah jam tangan yang dia kenakan. "Ah! Aku ada janji dengan Ino. Aku duluan, ya, Sasuke!" ucap Sai seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih termenung di dalam café itu tanpa perlu jawaban dari Si Bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Kau akan menjadi tulip putih, Naruto," gumam Sasuke setelah beberapa lama Sai meninggalkannya. Dia menyeringai licik.

"Putus cinta. Lihat saja nanti, Naruto."

Sasuke menghabiskan minumannya yang ada di hadapannya dengan beberapa teguk, kemudian dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan café mungil tersebut.

* * *

><p>Konoha High School.<p>

Di sinilah Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Hinata, Sakura, dan juga Ino bersekolah dan di sini jugalah mereka merasakan sesuatu hal yang dinamakan cinta.

Di sebuah ruang kelas yang letaknya tak jauh dari tangga, terdapat 3 orang cewek yang sedang mengobrol. Cewek yang pertama adalah Haruno Sakura. Sakura adalah pacar Sasuke dan telah menjalin kasih kurang lebih 5 bulan. Sampai pada saat ini, belum ada di antara mereka pertengkaran yang membuat mereka saling mendiamkan diri layaknya hubungan Naruto dan Hinata.

Cewek yang kedua ialah Yamanaka Ino. Cewek yang terkenal paling centil se-Konoha High School dan kini telah merajut kasih selama 6 bulan bersama Sai. Dulu ia terkenal sebagai primadona sekolah dan Ratu Gosip karena ia memang _hobby_ menggosipi orang. Sepertinya sifat itu keturunan dari ibunya.

Cewek yang ketiga ialah Hyuuga Hinata. Ia terlihat biasa saja bahkan tampak tidak ada raut kesedihan di wajahnya. Apa mungkin ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dengan Naruto? Entahlah, sepertinya tidak. Ia begitu menikmati "acara diam-diaman"nya dengan Naruto. Hal ini jugalah yang membuat Naruto semakin bingung dan hatinya semakin kalut.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong Sabtu ini aku ulang tahun. Kalian tidak lupa pastinya, 'kan?" ujar Ino sambil memasang tampang menyelidiki.

"Tentu saja kami tidak lupa, Ino Pig! Iya, kan, Hinata-chan?" ucap Sakura.

"I-Iya."

"Hehe… Kalau begitu, kalian sudah siap 'kan dengan kadonya?"

"Tentu saja, Ino! Memangnya ada apa, sih?"

"Haha… Jangan langsung marah, gitu dong, Jidat! Yah, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Aku mau mentraktir kalian makan malam di rumahku."

"Yang pasti bukan kamu 'kan yang masak makanannya?" selidik Sakura.

"Tentu saja, Jidat! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang masak?"

"Kalau kamu yang masak, dijamin lambung yang kemasukan makanan buatanmu tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik lagi! Hahaha…"

"Kau kejam sekali, Jidat!" Ino mendengus kecil.

"So-Soalnya buatan Ino-chan hanya bagus di luar. Ta-Tapi rasa tidak dijamin," tutur Hinata lembut.

"Hinata aja sampai bilang begitu. Kasihan sekali, kau Ino! Hahaha…" ujar Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ya, ya, ya… Terserah kamu, deh, Jidat!" balas Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan kesal begitu, dong Ino… Nanti cantiknya hilang, loh!" seru Sai tiba-tiba dan langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah Ino.

"Aih, kamu bisa aja, Sai…" sahut Ino dengan wajah merah yang tertahan.

"Aduh, pagi-pagi udah romantis kayak gini. Aku dengan Hinata pergi ke luar, ya… Ntar dibilang ganggu orang pacaran… Hehe…" tutur Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosa sambil melangkah ke luar kelas yang diikuti Hinata.

Hinata hanya tertunduk mendengar penuturan Sakura. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Sesungguhnya Hinata cukup iri dengan Sakura maupun Ino yang mempunyai pasangan begitu romantis dan pengertian. Tidak seperti Naruto, menurutnya.

Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya dan ia berjalan hanya melihat sepatu Saura yang berjalan namun pikirannya terbayang kepada Naruto. Tiba-tiba…

"Awas, Hinata!"

_BUGH! DUG! AUW!_

Hinata tidak menyadari hal ini, tangga. Saat akan menuruni tangga, Hinata tidak memperhatikannya hingga kini ia terjatuh.

"Lain kali, hati-hati."

Tidak jatuh sepenuhnya.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Untunglah kau ada di sini. Kalau tidak, mungkin Hinata-chan sudah jatuh terguling ke bawah. Terima kasih, ya, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Saat itu, ketika kaki Hinata tidak pas menapaki tangga, ia kepeleset dan beruntungnya kebetulan Sasuke sedang lewat di tangga dan segera menangkap Hinata. Wajah Hinata sempat memerah karena jaraknya yang begitu dekat dengan Sasuke dan jantungnya… huh! Sedikit berdetak lebih cepat.

"A-Arigatou…" ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Hn."

Hinata menegapkan tubuhnya dan yang ia lihat adalah Naruto yang sedang memasang wajah khawatir. Dia segera mendekati Hinata dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, Na-Naruto-kun. Sekarang, tolong le-lepaskan aku."

Naruto cukup terkejut dengan penuturan Hinata. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Hinata dan memandang kosong kearah perempuannya itu.

"Kenapa—" Hinata mulai bersuara.

Melihat atmosfer diantara Naruto dan Hinata yang tidak mau diganggu, Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura menjauh, Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kenapa… bukan Naruto-kun yang menolongku?"

_DHEG!_

"Kenapa malah Sasuke yang menolongku?" ujarnya lagi.

"Hinata, tadi aku berada jauh di belakang Sasuke. Dan kebetulan Sasuke yang berada di dekatmu, makanya dia menolongmu, Hinata."

"Aku tidak mau alasan itu! Seharusnya kamu yang menolongku, Na-ru-to-kun…"

"Hinata—"

Hinata melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang hatinya sedang dirana oleh kesakitan.

"Mengapa jadi begini? Hinata…" gumamnya.

* * *

><p>Hari Sabtu pun tiba. Dan malam itu Ino mengundang Sai, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Naruto untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya di rumahnya yang terbilang cukup mewah.<p>

"_Happy birthday_, _Pig_!" seru Sakura sembari memeluk sahabat karibnya itu dan memberinya sebuah kado dengan bungkus berwarna _pink_ dan hijau.

"Terima kasih, Jidat!" balas Ino sambil membalas pelukan dari Sakura. "terima kasih juga atas kadonya, ya…"

"Se-Selamat ulang tahun, Ino-chan…" seru Hinata dengan malu-malu dan memberikan Ino sebuah kado dengan bungkus berwarna ungu.

"Iya, terima kasih Hinata-chan…"

"_Happy birthday_, _my girlfriend_…" ujar Sai sambil mencium pipi Ino dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aih, Sai-kun… Terima kasih, ya…" Wajah Ino memerah semerah tomat.

"_Happy birthday_," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ya, _thank you_…"

"_Happy birthday_, Ino-chan…" seru Naruto yang suaranya dipura-purakan semangat karena ada Hinata di sana.

"Terima kasih, Naruto…"

"Semuanya sudah datang? Makanannya sudah siap, ayo semuanya ke ruang makan!" seru Ibu Ino dari arah dapur.

"Iya, Bu!" sahut Ino. "Ayo, semuanya kita ke ruang makan…"

Mereka berenam berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata masih asyik bercakap-cakap. Sai hanya tersenyum melihat Ino. Sasuke masih tetap dengan tampang datarnya. Sementara Naruto –masih merasa sedih melihat Hinata yang menganggap keberadaannya bagaikan tidak ada.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di ruang makan dan segera mengambil posisi kursi yang pas.

"Makanannya tidak ada racunnya, kan, Ino?"

"Khusus untukmu aku sudah mencampurkan kapur barus di dalamnya," ujar Ino cekikikan.

"Kau membuatku jadi tidak nafsu makan, Ino!"

"Hahaha… Hanya bercanda, Sakura…"

Mereka menikmati makan malam itu dengan penuh senyuman, kecuali Naruto. Dia terus memandangi Hinata yang selalu berusaha untuk tersenyum dan tertawa, dan juga berusaha agar matanya tidak bertemu dengan mata milik Naruto.

Naruto terus memandang Hinata tanpa bosan.

Memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan mata kosong dan lemah dan juga hati yang lemah.

Kepercayaannya berkurang dan berubah menjadi sebuah ketakutan.

Takut akan kehilangan gadis itu.

Takut gadis itu benar-benar tidak mencintainya.

Takut untuk menerima kenyataan mungkin saja gadis itu bukanlah jodoh untuknya.

"Aaaaaah, kenyang sekali, ya…" gumam Ino dengan blak-blakannya.

"Kau gembul sekali, Ino," desis Sakura.

"Tapi manis," sahut Sai tiba-tiba dan hal itu membuat wajah Ino kembali memerah entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Hehe… Terima kasih, Sai-kun…"

"Hei, Ino, bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi?"

"Benar juga! Tapi aku ingin melihatmu bernyanyi bersama Sasuke. Hihihi…" ujar Ino cekikikan.

"Jangan!" sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Err- maksudku, suaraku jelek dan aku tidak pandai bernyanyi."

"Hahaha, kau terlalu menanggapinya dengan serius, Sasuke. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda! Hahaha…" ujar Ino sambil tertawa. Semuanya ikut tersenyum.

Sakura dan Ino bernyanyi dengan penuh semangat di ruang tengah. Sementara Sai memperhatikan Ino sambil menemani Naruto yang terlihat begitu… menyedihkan. Padahal biasanya kalau ada acara pesta beginian pasti selalu Naruto yang membuat kehebohan. Tapi sekarang tidak.

"Kau masih sedih, Naruto?" tanya Sai dengan penuh hati-hati.

"Memang terlihat seperti itu, 'kan?"

"Kalau mau tahu mengenai pendapatku, lebih baik kau bicarakan hal ini baik-baik dengan Hinata. Atau—"

"Atau apa?"

"Kau coba belajar bahasa bunga saja dengan Sasuke."

"Haaah, kau membuatku kembali mengingat akan hal itu."

"He? Bukannya kau memang sedang mengingatnya?"

_DHEG!_

"Jujur saja, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi."

Sai tersenyum penuh arti.

"Semangatlah, Naruto. Aku mendukungmu. Kita sahabat, 'kan?"

"Ya, Sai. Terima kasih."

Naruto mencoba tersenyum. Hanya senyuman tipis, yang sangat tipis yang pernah dia coba.

Di teras rumah itu, terlihat sesosok gadis yang sedang menatap langit malam dengan mata sayunya. Pikirannya kembali melayang, bagaimana perkataannya-yang sangat ia sadari-begitu menyakiti Naruto. Ia bingung, ia kalut, dan ia juga kesal.

"Sendirian saja?" tiba-tiba suara bariton memecah keheningannya.

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku menemanimu di sini?"

"Te-Tentu saja, Sasuke."

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata dan mengambil posisi di sampingnya.

"Malam ini indah sekali, ya," ujar Sasuke sambil menirukan Hinata yang memandang langit malam.

"I-Iya. Hmm, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke tidak menemani Sakura-chan di dalam? Aku tidak apa-apa, kok sendirian di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Sakura sedang asyik bernyanyi bersama Ino."

"Hm… I-Iya juga."

"Sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Naruto sedang tidak baik, ya?"

"I-Iya… Ini… karena Naruto-kun…" ucap Hinata polos.

"Aku sudah tahu. Kau tahu? Kau itu seperti mawar marun."

"Eh?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sayu wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Cantik sekali," ujar Sasuke sambil membalas tatapan Hinata dengan… senyumannya.

Tampan sekali.

Hinata hanya dapat menahan wajahnya yang kini telah merona hebat.

"Kau cantik, manis, dan ayu sekali. Kau tahu? Banyak sekali lelaki di luar sana yang begitu ingin menjadi pacarmu."

"A-Aku tidak tahu." Hinata tertunduk malu.

"Kau polos sekali, ya…"

Sasuke kembali menatap langit malam yang penuh taburan para bintang itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke dan kembali menatap langit.

Hening.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dalam keheningan.

"Dingin," gumam Hinata pelan.

"Hn. Mau hangat?"

"Eng…"

Perlahan-lahan tangan Sasuke bergerak dan akhirnya sampai di tangan Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya. Hinata cukup terkejut dan wajahnya makin memerah.

Perlahan-lahan tangan Sasuke menyentuh lembut telapak tangan Hinata dan tetap dengan perlahan-lahan menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari-jari Hinata.

'_Tangannya hangat.'_ Batin Hinata.

Dan akhirnya, Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti ini. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Hinata, maukah kau menjadi pacarku—"

"Eh?"

"Selain Sakura?"

**TBC**

**.**

**Haloha! XD**

**Farica coba-coba buat fanfic multichapter di fandom Naruto. Hanya threeshoot, sih… Semoga readers suka.**

**Sebenarnya fanfic ini sudah tidur selama 1 bulan di laptop saya. Kasihan juga gak di publish-publish, dan akhirnya baru kesampaian sekarang.**

**Bagaimana fanfic nya? Garingkah? Jelekkah?**

**Keep or delete?**

***siap-siap klik tombol delete***

**REVIEW-nya, minna? XD**

**But not FLAME, yaa… :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Salah

**Kita balas review yang tidak dapat dikirim lewat PM terlebih dahulu, ya… :D**

**Zephyramfoter**

Haha… Iya, kasihan banget tuh Naruto… Sifat _playboy_-nya Sasuke emang lagi kumat. Oke, tenang aja, deh… Terima kasih atas review-nya, ya… :D

**Nn**

Yap. Ini udah update. Gomen lama. Terima kasih atas review-nya… :D

**Lovely orihime**

Hehe… Baca aja chapter ini, tapi jangan sampai pingsan, ya… Haha… Migrain? Minum param*x! XDD BTW, _thanks _atas review-nya… :D

**Hinata uzumaki**

Yap. Ini udah update… Gomen lama. Terima kasih atas review-nya… :D

**Baka baka e e**

Yap. Hinata sedikit (?) OOC. ^^ Huwaaa! Jangan bakar rumah saya! DX Tapi bakar kalender tahun 2010 saya aja biar jadi arang (?). *malah nawar* *BUGH!* Yah, Sasuke jangan mati dong… Nanti jadi batal melamar saya. #dilempar sandal. Gak pedas, kok… ^^ Terima kasih atas review-nya! :D

**lady haha**

Iya, kasihan banget Naruto… T.T Tenang aja, happy ending kok… ^^ Yap, ini udah update. Gomen lama. Terima kasih atas review-nya, ya… :D

**Reiko Motoharu**

Yap, semua kebingungan Anda akan terjawab di chapter ini. Tenang aja, tetap NaruHina, kok… Kalau SasuSaku… hmm… Lihat aja, nanti… XD Terima kasih atas review-nya, ya… :D

**Ai HinataLawliet**

Yap, ini udah update. Gomen lama. Terima kasih atas review-nya. :D

**Ysei o aishite**

Hehe… ^^ Hinata memang cukup OOC, kok… Sasuke jangan mati, nanti batal kencan dengan saya… Hahaha… XD *dilempar ke laut* Terima kasih atas review-nya, ya… :D

**Lonely-boy**

Yap. Baca aja chapter ini, ya… Terima kasih atas review-nya… :D

**Brigitta**

Hehe… Tenang aja, tetap NaruHina, kok… ^^ Yap, ini sudah update. Gomen lama. Terima kasih atas review-nya, ya… :D

**Yosh! Tanpa banyak bacot, langsung aja! Cekidot! XD**

**.**

**LAVENDER**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning(s): OOC (sangat), Gaje, Typos, Lebay, Garing, dll.**

**Summary: "Aku tidak romantis, aku tidak puitis, dan aku tidak tahu bahasa bunga. Tapi aku tahu 1 bahasa bunga untuk kita."/"Apa itu?"/"Lavender."**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

"_Hinata, maukah kau menjadi pacarku—"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Selain Sakura?"_

_**Chapter 2: Salah**_

"Tapi, Sasuke… A-Aku…"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata."

_DHEG!_

'_Oh, Kami-sama… Bagaimana ini?'_ batin Hinata.

"Ba-Bagaimana dengan Sa-Sakura-chan, Sasuke?"

"Aku menyukainya tapi aku lebih menyukaimu, Hinata."

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Hinata, Hinata yang masih tertunduk malu, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sulit untuk ia hilangkan.

"A-Aku tidak bisa, Sa-Sasuke… Sakura-chan itu sahabatku."

"…"

Hening.

Sasuke masih menatap tajam kearah Hinata. Dia tampak berpikir lalu menarik lembut tangan Hinata yang dia genggam ke arah dadanya.

"Apakah kau merasakannya, Hinata?"

"Eh?"

Hinata bingung, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya.

Pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah mata obsidiannya. Mata yang tajam, yang dapat membuat wanita manapun jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apakah kau merasakannya… degup jantungku?"

_DHEG! DHEG! DHEG!_

"Jika kau bersamaku, kau akan lebih bahagia daripada bersama Naruto, Hinata."

Tajam.

Sorotan mata Sasuke masih tetap tajam.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

_GLEK!_

Dengan susah payah, Hinata menelan ludahnya. Ia menatap dalam-dalam mata obsidian di depannya itu lalu mulai membuka mulutnya. Namun…

"Sasuke-kuuun~ Kau di mana?" teriak Sakura dari dalam.

Sontak Sasuke segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata. Lalu dia berteriak, "Aku di sini, Sakura!"

_TAP! TAP!_

"Kau, ini! Aku cari ke mana-mana ternyata ada di sini," kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan kepalanya dari sisi pintu. "Ah, ternyata Hinata-chan juga ada di sini…" Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke. "Ayo, kita pulang, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Baiklah."

"Inooo, aku pulang yaaah!" seru Sakura dari teras ke arah dalam. Dengan cepat, Ino, Sai, beserta Naruto beranjak dan berjalan menuju asal suara, teras rumah.

"Cepat sekali, Sakura. Ah! Ternyata Hinata-chan ada di sini. Pantas tidak kelihatan dari tadi," ujar Ino ketika sudah berada di teras rumahnya.

"I-Iya…," jawab Hinata sambil tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih bersemu merah akan kejadian yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Sasuke.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan mata lavendernya menangkap sesosok yang kini masih menjadi kekasihnya, Naruto. Tatapan itu… Tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sedih.

Bingung.

Takut.

Dan sendu.

Kasihan sekali.

"Err—Ino-chan, a-aku juga mau pu-lang...," ujar Hinata.

"Eh? Kau juga?"

"Konbanwa…"

"Konbanwa, Hinata-chan…"

Hinata meraih tasnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

"Hinata, kau mau aku antar?" ujar Naruto dengan hati yang berdegup kencang.

Apakah… Hinata mau menerimanya?

_DHEG!_

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri," ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Naruto hanya memperhatikannya –memperhatikan gadis ayu itu hingga tubuhnya ditelan oleh kegelapan malam.

"Begitu, ya…," ucapnya sambil tersenyum… miris.

Kasihan.

"Na-Naruto…," gumam Sai. Dia khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Bohong.

* * *

><p><em>TENG! TENG!<em>

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi, yang mempertandakan bahwa waktunya bagi para murid untuk beristirahat.

"Sakura, temani aku beli makanan, yaaa…," seru Ino manja kepada Sakura.

"Iya, iya. Hinata-chan tidak ikut?"

"Aaah… Aku mau ke perpustakaan," ujar Hinata sambil mengambil beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Ya, sudah. Nanti kami akan menyusulmu. Kami duluan, ya, Hinata-chan…"

"I-Iya."

Sakura dan Ino beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata menuju kantin sekolah. Sedangkan Hinata berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dari kedua sahabatnya itu, perpustakaan sekolah.

Hentakan kaki yang lembut menghantarkan Hinata pada suatu ruangan yang cukup luas di sekolahnya. Perpustakaan. Berderet-deret buku disusun dengan rapi pada beberapa rak yang cukup banyak di sana. Bangku-bangku beserta meja turut mengisi ruangan tersebut serta para murid yang sibuk mencari buku maupun yang sibuk membaca buku, turut mengisi ruangan tersebut.

Di kala itu pula, Hinata sibuk mencari sebuah buku.

"Hinata." Sebuah suara _baritone_ menghentikannya.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"Sibuk mencari buku?"

"I-Iya… Kau sendiri? Ke-kenapa tidak bersama Na-ruto-kun?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata.

"Jangan mengucapkan namanya ketika kita hanya sedang berdua."

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dan lagi, ia menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Jangan menyembunyikan wajah manismu itu, Hinata," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik dagu Hinata lembut dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

Hinata merona hebat.

"Kalau melihat wajahmu, aku teringat bunga carnation pink—"

Sasuke menaikkan tangannya ke arah pipi Hinata dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Yang berarti I will never forget you."

"Eh? Itu…"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengangguk kecil, dan membuka matanya.

"Ya. Bahasa bunga."

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Hinata tak mampu menolak dan ia tak mampu untuk bergerak.

Pesonanya…

Ketampanannya…

Membuat kaku setiap wanita yang dia sentuh.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Bukan. Itu bukan suara Hinata. Melainkan…

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya membulat dan dengan segera dia melepaskan tangannya dari pipi halus Hinata.

"Sakura."

_DHEG!_

"Kalian berdua…"

"Ti-tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sakura-chan," ujar Hinata meyakinkan.

_TES!_

Jatuh.

Air mata Sakura jatuh dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Kalian berdua… pembohong…"

_DASH!_

"Tunggu, Sakura!"

Sakura berlari dan Sasuke mengejarnya. "Hei, jangan ribut di perpustakaan!" tegur salah seorang anak di sana.

"Maaf!" sahut Sasuke sambil berlari mengejar Sakura di koridor sekolah.

Sedangkan Hinata…

Ia terpaku dan ia masih terdiam akan apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Tidak… Sakura, aku…," katanya entah kepada siapa. Ia merasakan hatinya sakit, sakit sekali.

"Aku… tidak pernah… ingin mengambil Sasuke darimu, Sakura-chan," gumamnya.

Ia terduduk di sana, di antara kedua rak buku yang cukup besar.

"Maaf," gumamnya lagi.

"Apakah kau akan bahagia bersama Sasuke, Hinata?" gumam Naruto yang ternyata dia berada di belakang rak buku di tempat Hinata. Tentu saja, Naruto mendengar semuanya.

**.**

_DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!_

"Sakura, tunggu! Tolong dengarkan aku!"

"Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi darimu! Dan jangan kejar aku!"

_DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!_

"Kau harus mendengarnya, Sakura!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

Dua sejoli ini berlari, dari koridor hingga ke taman belakang sekolah di mana tempat mereka berada saat ini. Nafas yang tersengal-sengal, panasnya terik matahari, dan lelah yang mereka rasakan tidak mereka hiraukan. Tetap berlari.

Sakura mencoba menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke terus mencoba mendekat, tangannya dia julurkan. Berharap mendapatkan gadisnya itu yang tengah berlari dan belum berhenti.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke dapat meraih pergelangan tangan gadis merah muda itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Menjijikkan!" katanya sambil meronta-ronta. Dan Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Dengarkan aku!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kau harus mau!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku hanya mau mengatakan kalau aku dan Hinata tidak punya hubungan apa-apa!"

"Lantas yang tadi aku lihat itu apa, heh?"

"Matanya hanya kelilipan debu, jadi aku bantu tiupin," ujar Sasuke berbohong.

"Bohong! Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil apa! Jelas-jelas tadi kau mau menciumnya!"

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Cukup! Sekarang kita putus! Dan lepaskan tanganku!"

_KIIIT!_

Hening.

Terpaku, hanya itulah yang Sasuke lakukan saat ini.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sakura.

Sakura mengelus tangannya yang tadi digenggam oleh Sasuke karena genggamannya begitu kuat dan hal itu membuat tangannya menjadi sakit.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sekilas lalu pergi berlalu dan saat itu pula angin bertiup dengan kencang.

Sasuke memegang dadanya.

_KIIIT!_

"Mengapa… rasanya sakit sekali?" gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke memang playboy, dia suka mempermainkan perempuan.

Tapi ada 1 hal yang tidak dia sadari untuk saat ini.

Cinta sejatinya…

Telah pergi meninggalkannya.

**.**

Sakura terus berjalan, melewati koridor sekolah dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari para murid yang ia lewati. Tingkah lakunya barusan memang menjadi sorotan para murid. Kini ia berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan menahan tangis.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino setelah Sakura memasuki kelas.

Sakura tidak menggubrisnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata yang berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura-chan… Aku…"

"Jangan memanggil dengan nama kecilku!" bentak Sakura dan hal ini membuat Hinata semakin takut dan kalut.

"Ba-Baiklah… Haruno-san… A-Aku dan Sa-Sasuke tidak ada hubungan apa-apa…," jelasnya dengan suara gemetaran.

"Aku tidak mau lagi berteman denganmu, Hyuuga!" sahut Sakura ketus.

Sakura kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan semua orang. Ino mendekatinya. "Sakura, tahan dulu emosimu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahan? Kau bayangkan sendiri bagaimana rasanya kekasihmu sendiri selingkuh dengan sahabat baikmu, Ino!"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Tapi, mungkin saja kau salah paham, Sakura."

"Aku tidak salah paham, Ino. Aku tidak salah dan aku yakin benar akan apa yang aku lihat sendiri!"

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang, tenangkan dirimu."

"…"

"…"

"Putus."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Aku putus dengan Sasuke?"

"Eh? Apa kau bilang?"

"Gadis Hyuuga yang ada di sana, pasti dia sangat bahagia aku putus dengan Sasuke."

_KIIIT!_

Hinata yang mendengar dirinya dicemooh, hanya duduk diam di bangkunya sambil termenung. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Hinata 'kan sudah ada Naruto."

"Oh, ya? Hubungannya dengan Naruto kini sedang tidak baik. Ini pasti gara-gara Sasuke."

_KIIIT!_

'_Tidak! Tidak! Ini bukan karena Sasuke! Ini… Ini salahku…'_ batin Hinata.

"Sudahlah, hentikan semuanya ini," ujar Ino kewalahan.

'_Ini salahku…'_

Air matapun turun membanjiri pipi mulus Hinata.

'_Bagaimana ini? Seseorang, tolong aku!'_

"Hinata…" gumam Naruto.

**.**

_TENG! TENG! TENG!_

Bel sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Mempertandakan bahwa waktu belajar hari ini telah usai. Para murid telah berkeliaran keluar gedung sekolah menikmati surga mereka.

Mereka tersenyum, tertawa, dan bercanda.

Tapi tidak untuk gadis yang satu ini.

Ia terlihat lesu, gelap, dan matanya lembab.

Ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung sambil membawa tas sekolahnya yang lumayan berat.

Peristiwa hari ini begitu membuatnya terpuruk.

Ia sedih, ia menyesal, dan ia menyalahkan dirinya.

Tersenyum tipis baginya sulit untuk dilakukan saat ini.

"Hinata," gumam Naruto.

Naruto berlari, mengejar gadis itu. Gadis indigo yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Hinata," ucapnya ketika dirinya telah berada di dekat Hinata. Naruto tersenyum tulus.

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng kecil kepalanya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Hinata."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap lelaki berambut seperti duren itu dengan mata sayunya.

"Seorang Hinata tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, bukan?"

Hinata tertegun.

Entah kenapa hatinya mulai merasa nyaman. Nyaman dan hangat. Dan ketika itu pula, ia menyadari 1 hal.

"Aku… ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita."

"…"

"Aku memang tidak romantis, puitis, apalagi mengerti bahasa bunga. Tapi, aku akan mencoba untuk membuatmu bahagia dan membuatmu tersenyum. Karena senyumanmulah yang membuatku semangat dalam menjalani hidup."

Hinata kembali tertegun.

Di dalam hatinya, ia merasakan suatu hasrat yang hangat, nyaman, dan indah. Perasaan ini… dulu…

"Naruto-kun, kau…"

"Hinata!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari mendekati Hinata dan Naruto. Wajahnya kusut dan rambutnya berantakan. Ekspresinya tidak wajar seperti orang frustasi.

Sejenak, Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang cukup sulit diperhatikan. Dia mengatur nafasnya lalu berdiri tegap. Sorot matanya tak lepas dari Hinata, gadis indigo yang berada di depannya.

Hinata terkejut. Ia mencoba menjauh dari Sasuke namun tak bisa.

Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lihat aku, Hinata."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu. Ia tidak mau menatap mata Sasuke karena matanya dapat mengintimidasi dirinya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata begitu juga Naruto, karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dengan erat.

"Hinata, sudah cukup. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Eh?"

"Hei, Teme! Kau sudah gila, ya!"

"Diamlah, Naruto! Hinata tidak menyukaimu lagi!"

Hinata bingung. Wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. Matanya bergantian menatap sosok Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Hinata?"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yap, chapter 2 akhirnya update. =D**

**Mohon maaf update-nya lama, nih… ==  
>#digebukin<strong>

**Soalnya author lagi banyak kesibukan. Sibuk main, jalan-jalan, baca komik, dsb. ==a  
>#dilempar ke jurang<strong>

**Dan saya mohon maaf karena pada chapter ini ceritanya sangat sedikit. =="**

**Yap. Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir! XD**

**Tolong di-REVIEW, ya… :D**

**Arigatou gozaimasu.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lavender

**Yap, sebelum memulai, saya akan membalas **_**review**_** kemarin yang tidak **_**login**_**. ^^**

**Baka baka e e**

Yap, bener! Hinata memang lebih cocok dengan Naruto! XD Ah, maaf _update_-nya lama. Telapak tangan saya sempat terluka, jadi susah buat ngetik, deh… Gomenasai. D'X Terima kasih buat _review_-nya. ^^

**Ai HinataLawliet**

Iya, Sasu kurang ajar banget tuh! *gak nyadar siapa yang bikin* Yosh, ini udah _update_. Maaf lama... Terima kasih buat _review_-nya… ^^

**Riminami N A**

Wah, terima kasih banyak karena sudah menyukai fict aneh ini. Hehe… XD Ini sudah _update_, maaf lama. Terima kasih buat _review_-nya, ya! ^^

**Zephyramfoter**

Wah, masih malas _login_, ya. =D Hehe, ini udah _update_. Maaf lama… DX Terima kasih buat _review_-nya. ^^

**Muna-Hatake**

Ah, iya, emang dasar Pantat Ayam. *digebuk sekampung* XD Oke, ini _chapter_ terakhir. _Happy ending_, kok. ^^ Terima kasih buat _review_-nya, ya. ^^

**Grita-Chan love NaruHina**

Tenang saja, bagi _author_ Hinata tetap akan bersama Naruto. Hehe… ^^ (Lah? Malah ngasih bocoran?) Yap, ini udah _update_. Maaf, lama… DX Terima kasih buat _review_-nya. ^^

**Ysei o aishite**

Iya, dasar Sasuke keras kepala! Huh! #ditendang Ini udah update, _gomen_ lama. Terima kasih buat _review_-nya, ya. ^^

**Kikyo Fujikazu**

Hoho, tetap NaruHina SasuSaku~ XD Yap, ini udah _update_. _Gomen_ lama. Terima kasih buat _review_-nya. ^^

**(No Name) [Chapter 1]**

Yap, ini udah lanjut… XD Terima kasih atas _review_-nya. ^^ SEMANGAT! XD

**.**

**LAVENDER**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning(s): OOC (sangat), Gaje, Typos, Lebay, Garing, dll.**

**Summary: "Aku tidak romantis, aku tidak puitis, dan aku tidak tahu bahasa bunga. Tapi aku tahu 1 bahasa bunga untuk kita."/"Apa itu?"/"Lavender."**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

"_Hinata, sudah cukup. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Hei, Teme! Kau sudah gila, ya!"_

"_Diamlah, Naruto! Hinata tidak menyukaimu lagi!"_

**.**

"_Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Hinata?"_

**.**

_**Chapter 3: Lavender**_

**Naruto's POV**

"Sa-Sasuke… A-Aku…" Hinta menundukkan kepalanya, dan bisa kupastikan, rona merah telah memenuhi wajah polosnya.

_DHEG!_

"Jawablah dengan tegas, Hinata! Dan tatap mataku!" teriak Sasuke lagi. Jujur saja, aku ikut berdebar karena ini. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menembak Hinata tanpa menghiraukan diriku yang notabene pacarnya Hinata.

Hinata…

"Sa-Sasuke…" desis Hinata.

_KIIIT!_

Hatiku sakit, sakit sekali.

Teme –yang selama ini telah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri malah menyakitiku dengan mengambil orang yang teramat kucintai dan kujaga.

Hinata…

Apakah kau akan bahagia bersama Sasuke?

Sasuke tampan, romantis, puitis, dan terlebih –dia mengerti bahasa bunga.

Apakah kau akan bahagia bersama Sasuke, Hinata?

Jika kau bahagia bersamanya, biarlah aku seorang diri yang tersakiti. Asal kau bahagia, aku melakukannya.

Hinata, mungkin ini waktunya untukku mengucapkan…

Selamat tinggal.

"Sudahlah, Hinata." Aku mulai angkat bicara. "Kau pasti akan bahagia bersama Sasuke. Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita. Jangan memaksakan diri…" Tubuhku bergetar, suaraku melemah.

Aku menegakkan badanku, menatap sendu ke arah gadisku, dan tersenyum hambar.

"Selamat tinggal, Hinata."

_KIIIT!_

Aku segera berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua, Hinata dan Sasuke.

"NARUTO-_KUN_!"

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar Hinata berteriak memanggil namaku. Tapi tidak kuhiraukan. Aku tetap berlari dan berlari. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan dara penat dalam dadaku. Mencoba untuk melepaskan semua kesedihan yang melanda hatiku.

Dan akhirnya, aku menghilang lenyap di tengah keramaian orang.

Aku berhenti berlari. Kedua tangan kuletakkan pada kedua lututku. Nafasku tak beraturan dan aku mencoba untuk mengaturnya.

Sesak.

Sesak sekali dadaku.

Apakah ini yang namanya patah hati?

Rasanya sakit dan juga sesak.

Ayolah, Naruto! Mungkin memang tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagimu untuk membahagiakan Hinata. Biarlah Hinata berbahagia bersama Sasuke.

Bersama Sasuke…

_KIIIT!_

"Arrrgh! Aku harus segera menghilangkan perasaan ini!" keluhku pada diriku sendiri. Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi.

Hinata…

Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin kau bersama dengan Sasuke.

Kapan aku bisa kembali jujur padamu, Hinata?

Segerombolan murid perempuan datang. Mereka tersenyum bahagia. Tersenyum dan tertawa. Kapan aku bisa melihat senyuman Hinata yang hanya untuk diriku seorang?

"Hei, kalian tahu arti dari Bunga Lavender?" seru salah seorang anak.

"Tidak. Memangnya apa?"

"Lavender itu…"

Eh?

**END Naruto's POV**

**Sementara itu pada saat Naruto berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua…**

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Hinata berteriak kencang –sekencang-kencangnya yang ia bisa. Ia berusaha untuk mengejar Naruto, tapi ada yang menghalanginya. Sasuke mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Hinata. Raut wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Sa-Sasuke… tolong… le-lepaskan…"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

Sasuke mulai naik darah. Dia berlaku kasar terhadap Hinata dengan semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

"Sa-Sakit… Le-lepaskan…"

"Tak akan!"

"Sa-Sasuke…"

Hinata hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Kekuatan pria yang ada di hadapannya itu begitu kuat. Ia tak mampu untuk menghalaunya walaupun ia terus memohon dan berlutut di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba…

"Wah, pasangan baru sudah saling menyakiti!"

Suara itu, suara yang mereka kenal. Pemilik suara itu tersenyum sinis terhadap Sasuke dan Hinata. Kedua tangannya ia lipatkan di depan dadanya.

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke.

_KIIIT!_

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya terhadap Hinata. Hinata segera menarik tangannya dan mengelus-elus bagian tangannya yang sakit itu. Tampak di pergelangan tangan Hinata berwarna merah tipis di kulitnya. Ini sungguh-sungguh membuktikan bahwa Si Uchiha memang mencengkeramnya sangat erat.

Pandangan mata Sasuke berubah ketika melihat sosok yang ada di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah itu.

Gadis yang dia cintai.

Gadis yang dia permainkan.

Gadis yang dia sakiti.

Haruno Sakura.

Menyesal?

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Aku akan segera pergi dari sini," ujar Sakura lalu melangkah melewati pintu gerbang sekolah itu. Angin lembut menyisipi kepergiannya.

"Sakura…"

Sasuke terus memandangi punggung Sakura hingga punggung itu tak dapat lagi dia lihat.

Hati Sasuke melemah. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut penyesalan, kekecewaan, dan menyedihkan.

Apakah hati Sang Uchiha telah runtuh?

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke…"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemilik suara halus itu, Hinata.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maaf, a-aku tidak bi-sa… A-Aku rasa ka-kamu masih menyukai Sa-Sakura-_chan_… Selain itu…"

"…"

"A-Aku masih menyukai Na-Naruto-_kun_… Jadi a-aku mohon, tolong…"

"?"

"Tolong ke-kejarlah Sa-Sakura-_chan_… Perbaiki-lah hu-hubungan kalian…"

Sasuke masih terdiam. Sorot matanya tak lepas dari Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk malu.

"Aku mohon…"

"Baiklah."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang tersenyum sendu ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

Sasuke segera berlari, berlari mengejar Sakura. Debaran hati ikut berirama dengan derap langkah kakinya kepada seseorang yang ada di ujung sana. Ya, Haruno Sakura.

"Aku juga harus menyelesaikan urusanku," ujar Hinata. Iapun juga mulai melangkah. Dan semakin lama semakin dipercepat. Berharap ia segera menemukan dan bertemu dengan pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan senyum khasnya selama ini.

'Naruto-_kun_,' gumam Hinata dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Sasuke terus berlari. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Beberapa saat dia memperlambat gerakan kakinya dan sorot matanya dia edarkan ke segala arah. Keringat telah membasahi pelipisnya, tapi dia tidak juga berhenti. Dia terus mencari Sakura.<p>

"Sakura, kau di mana?"

Sasuke terus melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Apa dia sudah tiba di rumah? Tapi, aku rasa belum."

Sasuke tetap terus melanjutkan pencariannya hingga langkah kakinya membawanya ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang indah sekali. Sebuah taman di mana terdapat danau buatan dengar air yang jernih yang tidak terlalu luas. Di sana banyak sekali pepohonan dan tanaman-tanaman yang terurus dengan sangat baik. Rumput-rumput hijau yang semakin menambah keasrian taman tersebut.

"Dulu… Aku memberinya Bunga Mawar Pink di sini," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Begitu indah kenangannya saat itu.

Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok seorang gadis yang duduk di salah satu bangku yang terdapat di taman itu.

"Sakura…"

Sakura terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sesekali punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap wajahnya.

"Dia menangis?"

Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakura. Dengan lembut, dia menepuk bahu Sakura. Sontak Sakura langsung memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah menepuk bahunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Mata Sakura lembap. Dan butiran air mata masih tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Ia benar-benar sehabis menangis.

"Kau menangis?" Sasuke bertanya lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak ingin mata _emerald_ miliknya bertemu dengan mata _onyx_ lelaki itu.

"Maaf."

"…"

"Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan."

"Aku ditolak Hinata."

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Hinata masih menyukai Naruto."

"_So_?"

"Aku juga masih menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak akan terhanyut dalam perkataanmu lagi, Uchiha-_san_."

"Aku serius."

"Kau tidak pernah serius dalam menjalani percintaan."

"Semua yang terjadi di perpustakaan tadi hanya kebohongan belaka."

"…"

"Aku memang sengaja mendekati Hinata. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya. Aku…"

"…"

"Aku hanya menyukai dan mencintaimu selalu, Sakura. Aku benar-benar serius!"

"…"

"Sakura, aku mohon…"

"…"

"Kembalilah padaku."

_GRAKK!_

Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera menatap nanar ke arah lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu. Setelah cukup lama, ia menutup matanya, menunduk, dan menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas sejenak. Ia membuka matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Tatapan matanya tajam, tak kalah tajam dari tatapan _onyx_ di hadapannya.

"Aku memang sedih dan aku benar-benar kecewa karena tindakanmu itu. Maka dari itulah aku…"

"Tidak mampu untuk kembali bersamaku?"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas singkat.

"Benar. Tapi—"

"…"

Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku bahagia karena kau hanya menyukai dan mencintaiku. Mungkin, lain kali saja Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dia terus memandangi wajah canti gadis di depannya itu. Kemudian, perlahan namun pasti kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sakura…"

Sakura semakin menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

Setelah itu, ia segera mengambil tasnya yang masih tergeletak di atas bangku yang tadi ia duduki. Ia berjalan perlahan melewati Sasuke dengan senyuman yang tetap terukir di wajahnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Haha…"

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya. Dia duduk di bangku yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Sakura. Dia meremas-remas dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri lalu tertawa hambar.

"Haha…"

Dia menengadah ke langit, lalu tersenyum miris saat kembali mengingat kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Haha… Seorang Sasuke Uchiha ditolak oleh 2 orang wanita dalam 1 hari," ujarnya-entah kepada siapa-sambil tetap memandang ke arah langit.

"Apakah aku memang serendah ini?" tanyanya sendiri.

Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Sakura…"

Sesuatu hal terpikirkan olehnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus merasakan masa-masa jomblo selama beberapa tahun ke depan."

Dia tersenyum kecut. Lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Ini hukuman untukku."

Ya, ini memang hukuman untukmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Setiap perbuatan manusia, pasti ada balasan yang setimpal. Terimalah hal itu.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku harus kuat," ujarnya dengan suara parau.

Miris sekali.

* * *

><p><em>DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!<em>

Dua pasang kaki melangkah dengan cepat, beradu dengan debaran hati mereka masing-masing, dan saling mencari satu sama lain. Peluh telah membanjiri tubuh mereka, tapi mereka tak henti-hentinya saling mencari di bawah terik mentari siang ini.

_DRAP! DRAP!_

'Harus segera kutemukan! Aku harus mengatakan hal ini padanya.'

'Naruto-kun, kau ada di mana?'

Tergesa-gesa mereka saling mencari hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu hal yang menurut mereka **penting**.

"Aaah, lelah sekali," keluh Naruto. "Tidak! Tidak boleh menyerah! Aku harus mengatakannya walaupun dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Dia kembali berpikir. "Ah, iya. Mungkin sekarang Hinata dan Sasuke lagi kencan. Mereka 'kan baru jadian," katanya entah kepada siapa.

_KIIIT!_

Naruto kembali memegang dadanya.

'Bagaimana caranya aku menghentikan hal ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

'Aku harus kuat bila bertemu Hinata yang sedang bersama Sasuke.'

'Hinata…'

"Naruto-_kun_!"

Naruto memandang lurus ke depan. Dilihatnya seorang gadi yang dia cintai setengah mati sedang berdiri di sana dengan rambut yang sedikit kusut dan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. Semula wajahnya terlihat khawatir, bingung, dan kalut. Tapi, setelah ia melihat mata _sapphire_ Naruto, ia tersenyum. Tersenyum tulus dan mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya.

"Hinata…"

Hinata melangkah menuju Naruto. Tetap dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Hinata… Kau…"

"Na-Naruto-_kun_… A-Aku…"

"Ah, mana Sasuke?"

_KIIIT!_

"Di-Dia mengejar S-Sakura-_chan_…"

"Eh? Mengejar?"

"I-Iya… Aku menolaknya, N-Naruto-_kun_."

Sejenak mereka saling bertatapan dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang, dan hening saling menyelimuti mereka satu sama lain.

"Mengapa kau menolaknya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

Tapi, itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh.

Benar-benar bodoh!

"A-Aku…"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau memikirkan perasaan Sakura, ya? Aku mengerti, kok," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum hambar.

"U-umm…"

"Kau terlalu baik, Hinata. Padahal kau jangan memaksakan diri seperti itu."

_KIIIT!_

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata sudah mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Jika kau tidak memaksakan diri seperti itu, kau akan bahagia, Hinata. Lalu—"

"CU-CUKUP!"

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan tubuhnya makin bergetar.

"Hi-Hinata… Maaf."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kecilnya, dia juga ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa, rasa bersalah kini menyelimuti dirinya.

"A-Aku menolaknya karena a-aku—"

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya, menatap heran kepada gadis yang sedang berbicara di depannya. Wajah gadis itu mulai memerah, menampakkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Ada apa gerangan?

"A-aku masih menyukai Na-Naruto-_kun_…"

_BLUSSH!_

Seketika wajah Naruto merona hebat setelah mendengar penuturan halus dari Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, wajahnya telah _full_ dengan semburat merah.

_DHEG! DHEG!_

"Hinata—"

"Naruto-_kun_, a-aku sangat menyukai Na-Naruto-_kun_ dan a-aku sangat mencintai N-Naruto-_kun_… Ka-rena senyuman Na-Naruto-_kun_ juga yang mem-buatku semangat da-dalam menjalani hidup."

_DHEG! DHEG! DHEG!_

"Ta-Tapi, aku tidak romantis dan puitis, Hinata."

"Tidak apa!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Na-Naruto-_kun_ juga bisa romantis, kok."

"Ma-Masa', sih?"

_DHEG! DHEG!_

'Kenapa aku ikutan gugup seperti ini, sih?' batin Naruto.

"I-Iya, itu benar. Hanya saja Naruto-kun ti-tidak menyadarinya. Selain itu a-aku—"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya saat ini.

"Selain itu a-aku mau minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena selama ini a-aku selalu jahat dengan Na-ruto-_kun_…"

Senyum Naruto semakin naik dan semakin mengembang.

"Tidak apa."

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya dan wajahnya semakin memerah setelah iris _lavender_ miliknya menangkap sosok lelaki di depannya.

Senyumannya.

Yang dahulu sangat digilai oleh Hinata.

"A-Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini saja. Te-Terima kasih."

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah pergi. Tapi—

"Tunggu!"

Hinata kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Hinata, aku juga sangat menyukai dan mencintaimu."

"I-Iya…"

"Aku tidak romantis, aku tidak puitis, dan aku tidak tahu bahasa bunga. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi aku tahu 1 bahasa bunga untuk kita."

Hening.

"Apa itu?"

"Lavender."

"Eh?"

"Sesuai dengan warna bola matamu, 'kan?"

"I-Iya…"

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Lavender, berarti hubungan yang lekat dan mendalam."

Wajah Hinata kembali merona merah. Naruto semakin tersenyum lalu menggapai tangan halus Hinata dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Karena itu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku kembali Hinata? Dan menjadi pasangan hidupku sampai selama-lamanya?"

_DHEG! DHEG! DHEG!_

"I-Iya, aku mau."

Hinata tersenyum, manis sekali.

Beginilah cerita cinta seorang remaja bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang telah merasakan berbagai rasa mengenai cinta. Dan juga pengalaman mengenai cinta.

Cinta tidak butuh keromantisan, kepuitisan, ataupun sebuah bahasa bunga. Cinta hanya perlu saling mengerti, saling memahami, dan yang pasti –saling menyayangi.

Perjuangan dalam mempertahankan cinta itu sungguh berat. Janganlah mudah untuk menyerah dan selalu menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Karena pada akhirnya, cinta itu sungguh indah.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>Lavender<em>

* * *

><p>Hubungan yang lekat dan mendalam.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fyuh, akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga.<strong>

**XD**

**Entah mengapa tiap kali mau mengetik untuk cerita fanfic ini selalu saja ada yang menghalangi. Semakin lama jadinya semakin mengulur-ngulur waktu.**

**Saya kembali mohon maaf, karena fanfic ini lagi-lagi telat update. ==a**

**Yosh, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, REVIEW please?**

***puppy eyes***


End file.
